


Before He Cheats

by P3ac3fulFor3st



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Chase looks good in leather, Jack is a young adult, M/M, Songfic, Vandalism, cheating exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P3ac3fulFor3st/pseuds/P3ac3fulFor3st
Summary: When you find your boyfriend lip-locked with someone else, what's an Evil Boy Genius to do? Well, if you're Jack Spicer, you vandalize his car. Chase Young was a bonus. Songfic inspired by Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood. Chase/Jack, rated for lime, language, and destruction of property with a sprinkling of violence.





	Before He Cheats

Jack Spicer considered himself a reasonable man. He paid his bills, kept his apartment clean, and even waiting until the light was green to cross the street. Oh, he still had a dark streak, of course. Mostly due to the underhanded dealings of robotic nature in the Heylin circle. He’d made quite a name for himself, actually, even at the young age of 23. What he lacked in physical prowess, he made up for in technological genius and shady business.

All things considered, Jack was very well adjusted. Or so he thought. Because now, striding across a dark parking garage with a backpack full of questionable items, he had to seriously reconsider his adult identity. He’d done away with his usual black attire, opting for gray sweats and a navy hoodie instead. As much as he loved the gothic look, it did draw quite a bit of attention and that evening, that was the last thing Jack needed.

He finally stopped. There it was. The cherry red Dodge Charger. The surface shone even in the dark of the garage. It didn’t take long to unlock it and dismantle the alarm. In fact, it was child’s play. But it would certainly make his intended work much easier. 

He dropped the backpack on the concrete, unzipping it. He procured his spiral goggles and pulled them on. His excitement rose sharply as he shook the can of spray paint with a lovely shaka-shaka-shaka. The hiss of the nozzle only added to the immense satisfaction of the neon yellow paint drawing a garish line down the side of the pristine vehicle. Reaching back into the backpack, he pulled out another can of spray paint and gave it a shake. 

Jack was giving the car hood lime green cat whiskers with a heart-shaped nose when a voice made him jump.

“You know, I understand being an Evil Boy Genius, Spicer. But what, pray tell, are you doing?” 

Jack huffed in amusement, relaxing the moment he recognized the voice. That smooth timbre could only belong to one man and as he turned, he found Chase Young standing there, sizing him up with those golden eyes. He pulled his goggles up to rest on his forehead.

“Oh, hey Chase,” Jack greeted, trading out his lime green paint for another. “It’s been a while.”

“Yes, it has,” Chase agreed. “Have you misplaced your beloved trench coat? I’ve never seen you in colors before and I admit, it’s rather disconcerting.”

Jack barked out a laugh, shaking the can. Chase raised a dark eyebrow as he added hot pink daisies to the passenger side door. 

“Black is less conspicuous if you’re trying not to get caught,” Jack explained, “and if you’re fucking up an ex’s car- well, almost ex- then you really don’t want to get caught.” 

“Ah.”

“Two years, Chase. Two years of my life I wasted away on him and for what? To find him lip-locked with some bleached-blonde bimbo on a pool table.” He laughed humorlessly, tossing the spray can aside and pulling out a hammer and nails. “Well, he can kiss my ass.” 

“Although you have expressed your desire not to get caught, your clothing is only one issue; there are cameras everywhere.” Chase pointed out with an ungloved hand. Jack paused. There was a first for everything, it seemed; Chase was also not in his usual get-up. Instead he was in dark jeans, a white v-neck, and a black leather jacket. It was so hot on him, Jack immediately decided, having to tear his gaze away.

“Not when I’ve hacked the mainframe and paid the security guards.” Jack drove a nail into one of the front tires. The hiss was quiet and Chase had to applaud him; a knife would’ve definitely blown his cover with the explosion that would’ve surely followed. As a second thought, Chase cast a silent spell, black Heylin currents pulsing around his hand. A dark curtain of magic fell over the parking garage. There. A sound barrier that would guarantee absolute privacy.

“I admit, Spicer, I’m impressed.” Chase gripped the boy’s wrist as he went to the final tire. “Leave one tire untouched.”

“Huh? Why?”

“If all four tires are destroyed, insurance will pay for it. If you leave one alone, then he’ll have to pay out of pocket to replace the other three.”

Jack blinked in surprise before a slow grin spread across his face. Chase smirked, reaching down into the backpack to pull out a Louisville Slugger baseball bat. He tossed it and caught it again, testing it’s weight before swinging it experimentally. 

“Not my typical choice of weapon… But it’ll do.”

Then he struck out, shattering a window in one powerful swing. Jack jumped at the loud noise of breaking glass before gaping openly at Chase, dropping his hammer in shock. The corner of the man’s lips quirked up as he lined up for another swing. Once he’d finally shaken off his surprise, Jack grabbed another can of spray paint and took to the driver’s side of the car. 

“I’m curious, Spicer,” Chase mused, busting a tail light. “It’s been, what? Four years or so?”

“Five, plus a couple of months,” Jack corrected, re-shaking the can and giving the driver’s side of the car electric blue stripes. “I left for college at 18.”

“I wondered if that might be the case,” Chase said with a nod, handing the bat over to Jack, who accepted it, smashing the second tail light. “You are far too intelligent to not have gone.”

“That almost sounded like a compliment, Chase.”

“Astute observation. It seems you haven’t stopped stating the obvious.”

“Lovely,” Jack snorted, raising the bat up before bringing it down on the windshield. He didn’t shatter it in one swing, of course, but the impact did leave a large satisfying snowflake of cracks on the glass. Another swing did the trick. He tossed the bat aside, panting from the adrenaline surging through his veins. “So why’re you here?”

“That is my own business,” Chase said. He elongated his nails into deadly sharp claws, dragging them along the side of the car. Nevermind scratching up the paint, spirals of metal came away leaving four perfectly horrible gashes. Chase blew the dust of paint from his nails before willing them to shrink back down. He examined them rather vainly. “So this guy…

“Trevor,” Jack offered, stooping down and picking up the hammer. He opened the driver’s door and sat in the seat. “I met him in the robotics program at MIT as a Sophomore.” He took the hammer to the speakers and stereo. “I didn’t have any friends so he took me under his wing. It became more.” Jack paused, taking a shuddering breath before clambering back out of the car and kneeling on the concrete, pulling a nail out of his pocket. “I don’t have anyone else, Chase. I trusted him.” His hands shook as he dug the nail into the seat, puncturing the leather and pulling it away with a violent rip.

He hadn’t realized he was crying. Not until Chase pulled him back by the shoulders. He gathered him up and all Jack could do was cling, sniffling miserably. They held onto each other, kneeling on the cold concrete floor, not saying anything for a long time.

“He is a fool,” Chase muttered, breaking the silence as his fingers tangled in Jack’s hair. “You are better off.”

“I know,” Jack choked out, unwilling to let go just yet. “I know, it just… Hurts…”

After what felt like an eternity, Jack pulled back. He reached to scrub at his eyes and his fingers came away black. He flushed in embarrassment as he tried to rid his face of smeared eyeliner. Chase reached out, taking his face in-between warm palms. He swiped away the smudges with his thumbs gently.

“If you are interested, there are other ways in getting revenge.”

Jack huffed softly, bright red as Chase finally released his face. He removed his goggles from his forehead and ruffled his hair with a sigh. Chase noticed the lack of gel with subtle appreciation as he stood. He offered his hand to Jack who took it, standing as well.

“What’d you have in mind?”

“Well,” Chase started slowly. “Perhaps the best revenge for cheating is to cheat yourself. Wouldn’t you say?”

Jack frowned. He supposed that would be satisfying, yes, to hurt his boyfriend in the same way he’d hurt him. At the same time, he didn’t have a large social circle.

“Yeah, sure, I guess…” Jack said with a shrug. “But who? I don’t have many friends and-!”

“Spicer.”

“Hm?”

“I was suggesting myself.”

Shock wasn’t a strong enough word for the feeling that rocketed through Jack’s system. It must’ve shown all over his face because Chase smirked, brushing his long black tresses back with one hand. Meanwhile, Jack’s brain had fizzled out.

“Uh… Um…” Was the most intelligent thing he could string together. His cheeks darken. Chase snorted.

“I’ll settle for a nonverbal sign; I won’t do anything without your consent.”

Jack nodded, tongue completely tied. Chase’s smirk widened and he snaked a strong arm around Jack’s waist, tugging him close, a small “eep” escaping the younger man. Chase tilted his head down slightly so their noses brushed together. Jack exhaled shakily, a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, crimson eyes wide with nerves.

He didn’t have to wait long. A warm pair of lips descended on his own and he groaned. Chase was grabbing at his hip with his free hand, fingerprints burning through Jack’s sweatpants as the arm at his lower back kept him locked into place. A Pandora’s Box of years of suppressed lust came pouring out and the kiss intensified fiercely. It was all Jack could do to not strip Chase right there in the parking garage.

The kiss broke, leaving Jack breathless. 

“Your place or mine?” He gasped, finally finding his voice. Chase laughed softly, hand still firmly latched onto his hip.

“I was thinking right here.”

“H-here?” Jack squeaked.

“I believe there’s a perfectly good backseat belonging to one’s cheating boyfriend.” Jack gawked at the mischievousness in Chase’s eyes. The warlord broke away from him to open the door. “After you.”

Jack smirked.

“I’m dying to know,” Jack half-laughed as he slid across the leather seat. “How long have you considered trying to get into my pants?”

Suddenly Chase was beside him. He grabbed behind Jack’s knee and tugged, elicited a yelp and causing him to fall to his back on the seat. His heart thumped painfully when he realized Chase was over him. His long hair slid off one shoulder, the silky strands brushing the skin of one of Jack’s reddening cheeks. 

“Are you sure you want to know the answer to that question?” Chase intoned to the trembling man beneath him. 

He pressed his nose to Jack’s neck, inhaling deeply and ghosting his lips across his pulse. He smelled so delicate, like a soft rainfall in Spring.

“Do you want to hear about my deepest fantasies? Of how I’ve imagined you sprawled out beneath me, your skin on mine, begging for more?”

“Chase…” Jack breathed his name. He slipped a hand into his hair, gripping it in a silky handful. How long had he wanted to touch Chase’s hair? Too long. He gasped sharply as a warm hand found its way under his hoodie, nails raking lightly over his skin.

“Would you like that, Jack? Would you like me to mar your skin with bruised, make your body into my canvas? Or would you prefer I was gentle? You are so breakable compared to me…” A moan poured from Jack, arching up as Chase’s hips gyrated against his own, detailing his desire. Chase purred, smiling against Jack’s neck, “So receptive… Tell me what you want, Jack, and I’ll give it to you.”

“Fuck…” Jack groaned softly into his ear, hands tightening in Chase’s hair and on his bicep. “Don’t be gentle. Please, don’t be gentle.” 

Teeth raked across Jack’s neck and a whine escaped his lips. Chase’s hands slid down to his hips, pushing the sweatpants over Jack’s hipbones and down his thighs. He shivered as a hand slipped under the wasteland of his boxers.

“Tell me you want me.”

“I-I want you,” Jack whimpered as Chase toyed with him, molten heat burning in his lower stomach. “Please…”

“Say my name.”

“Chase…”

“Again.”

“Chase!”

It wasn’t long before Jack completely forgot about his ex-boyfriend. In fact, it wasn’t until a couple of hours later that he remembered him when said ex-boyfriend turned up. The shock and rage were palpable when he found Jack in the arms of another (very attractive and smug) man. 

“What the actual fuck?!” He shouted as Chase magicked clothes on himself and Jack with a snap of his fingers. They were in the aftermath, sweaty and a mess, but being Heylin had its perks.

“What the hell did you do to my car?!”

“You’re a cheating bastard is what happened to my car!” Jack growled back, climbing out of the backseat with Chase. “Yeah, that’s right: I saw you!”

“Me cheating? Me? What about you?!” Trevor demanded, pointing an accusing finger at Chase, who raised his eyebrow. “Who the hell is this?!”

“Tit for tat, sweetheart,” Jack sniffed, crossing his arms. “You make out on a pool table with a random chick in a sleazy bar, I bust up your car and fuck a sex god in the backseat. I’d call us even.”

“I’ll show you even, Spicer.”

Trevor made to seize Jack’s hoodie and managed to get a good grip but failed to realize a vital fact: Chase Young was not adverse to violence. His fist connected solidly with Trevor’s jaw, a sickening crack echoing in the garage, swiftly following by a kick to the stomach. The man flew back several yards and collapses in a groaning heap. Jack gaped as Chase pushed him gently behind him with an arm, successfully planting himself between Jack and his ex. He stared the man down, cooly unimpressed. 

“Lay your hands on him again and I will relieve you of them.”

The threat hung in the air. Trevor panted, bleeding from the mouth. He stayed down.

Satisfied, Chase turned, ushering Jack away. He stooped to retrieve Jack’s backpack from the floor before transporting them away to his citadel. They had much to discuss. An apprenticeship, in fact. Maybe even a consortship. He’d had the contracts drawn up a month before Jack turned 18. Chase hoped he’d accept what he had to offer.

He wouldn’t be disappointed.


End file.
